You Changed Me
by SydneyIsDauntless
Summary: This is just a fluffy fanfiction about Tris and Tobias in Highschool. Please read and leave comments. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Tris

I wake with a piercing headache. I groan and curl up into a ball only to discover that I am really thirsty. I sigh and am about to roll over but I stop dead in my tracks. I hear somebody breathing heavily in the bed beside me. I swallow and slowly open my eyes. A man with black hair and tan skin is laying beside me, naked. I shiver and notice the absence of my own clothing and I curse. You would think that after getting into this same situation ten times in the past month would teach me a lesson but no. It just keeps on happening.

I slowly and quietly roll out of the bed and walk to my dresser. I try to quietly open one of the doors but fail hugely as it lets out a long screech in protest I curse as I hear the voice of the man who was in bed next to me.

"Hey Anna." He says. I let out a sigh of relief. At least I didn't tell him my real name. I ignore him and grab my clothing and start to make way to the bathroom. Once I reach the bathroom I close the door and quickly put on some clothing. When I walk out of the bathroom and into the room the man pouts at my covered body and I resist the urge to slap him.

"Come on Anna, there's no need to hide from me. I saw plenty of you last night." He protests. I feel blush spread over my cheeks and I hide it by ducking my head down. I am so ashamed of my self, I almost don't notice the man walking towards me. I gasp and try to turn away, but he grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him.

"Playing hard to get now are ya?" He asks and pulls me tighter against his naked body. I let out a gasp as he pushes me back against a wall. I try to get away from him but it's useless. He puts his hands on my face and tries to kiss me. I rake down his face with my long, black fingernails drawing blood from his skin.

"You little slut!" He spits in my face and pulls his fist back. I scream as it shoots forwards into my nose. I feel something wet run down my face. Blood. I run away from the man in my room. I can hear him screaming as he runs after me and I scream. I trip and fall down the stairs and land on my wrist. I scream again as I feel an intense throbbing in my arm. I look up and see the man running down the stairs after me. He is now wearing underwear. I stand up as quickly as I can and run towards the front door. When I reach it I swing it open and run out. I am crying now.

I run down the steps to my house and run into the street and scream. I scream because I'm scared. I scream because I need help. I scream because I'm in pain. But really, I scream because I'm an idiot.

I am so caught up in my screaming, I almost forget about the man. I turn around and he's only a few feet away. I scream and run down the street.

"Help!" I scream desperately cradling my broken arm the my chest. "Please! Help me!" I sob through gritted teeth. I make the mistake of turning around and see the man is now carrying a large rock and I sob. I keep on running. Running away from the man and my house. I keep on running and screaming for help until I finally see a boy about my age running with earbuds in his ears.

"Help!" I scream and look back. The man is still chasing me. "Help me!"

~oOo~

I am doing my daily jog around the neighborhood when I hear a series of loud screams. I look around and spot a beautiful blonde girl. I smile at her at first but my smile quickly fades when I see the look of sheer terror on her face and tears streaming down her cheeks. I pull out my earbuds and start walking towards her. She runs right to me and collapses to the ground sobbing. She looks behind her and screams. I look where she is looking and see a man running towards her holding a large rock. I step in front of the girl and wait for the man to come. When he does, I'm about ready to kill him.

"Get the hell out of my way!" The man growls.

"No." I tell him standing up straight so I look bigger and intimidating.

"Kid, I don't wanna hurt you." He hisses at me.

"But you'll hurt the girl without a problem." I say.

"She's a slut!" He yells. I look at him and notice that he is wearing only underwear. Did she sleep with this guy? The man takes a step forwards and swings the rock at me, but I easily dodge it and punch him in the stomach. He stumbles a little, but regains his balance and swings the rock at me again, but this time, he hits me drawing blood from my shoulder. I wince a little and kick him in the crotch and watch as he topples over in pain. Once he's in the ground, I keep on kicking him until he's unconscious.

I turn around and look at the girl. She's crying and cradling her arm to her chest. I bend down and can hear her murmuring to herself "I'm such an idiot. I'm such an idiot." Over and over again.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. She looks up at me and nods.

"Thank you so much." She tells me. She moves her arm a little and winces. I reach over and meet her eyes silently asking for permission. She nods and I gently take her injured arm. It's swollen and purple. It's probably broken. I stand up and offer her my hand. She takes it and I help her up.

"Come on, we'll go to my house." I tell her. She smiles at me and nods and I lead her to my house.

~oOo~

I hand the girl an ice pack to put on her arm and she takes it gratefully. I look at her beautiful beaten and battered face and anger wells up inside of me.

"What happened?" I ask her and she purses her lips.

"I got into a really big fight with my dad so I went to a bar and. . . really drunk, so I don't remember most of the night. But I woke up dis morning with that man in my bed. I got up and got dressed and when I came out, he tried to get me back in bed, so I cut his face and he punched me. So I ran and he chased me." I look at her and can't help but feel bad for her. She blushes. "I know that you probably see me as some big slut, but I don't blame you. I am a big slut." She says. I shake my head.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Tris." She tells me.

"I'm Four." I tell her. "Tris, you are not a big slut. Sure you've made a few bad decisions, but that doesn't make you a slut." She smiles at me. Her smile is so beautiful. "How about you go get cleaned up. The bathroom Is the third door the right." She nods and stands up.

"I don't have clothing. . ." She says.

"I'll go get you some." I tell her.

"Thanks."


	2. IMPORTANT IMPORTANT

Hey guys! It's been a while, sorry...

It would mean a lot to me if y'all would take your time to check out my new stories on my new account DarknessIsMySunshine... My writing has improved A LOT, and I think that you guys would really enjoy it...

LOVE Y'ALL AND HAVE AN AMAZING CHRISTMAS IF THAT'S WHAT YOU CELEBRATE!


End file.
